


Putting On A Show

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, The other crew members are vaguely mentioned but I know nothing about them so that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan has been...making Shepard aware of some of those "benefits of that happiness".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting On A Show

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'll be upfront with you all- I never have and never will play Mass Effect 3 or any of them. I just came across a video of the complete Male Shepard x Kaidan romance on Youtube. I just...fell for Kaidan. It think it was his voice actor, and the other bit you'll discover the other in the story. 
> 
> (the title of this story in my docs is "i am writing an mshenko because my thirst is too real to wait", haha)

It was a small thing, really.

A small swing of the hips as he walked. Leaning a bit too much forwards against a counter top. Bending down at a noticeably sharper angle to pick something up off the ground. It was a small thing that only took John Shepherd a few days to figure out. Despite not being the most...vell versed in stable relationships, Kaidan wasn't being exactly subtle.

He was, to put it plainly, showing off his ass.

It was a fine ass, to be sure. Before his feelings were identifiable, and before he even really knew the man, he could appreciate what was the rear end of Lt. Kaidan Alenko. But now, a quiet, open ended confession later, Kaidan was putting it in display, for him. He didn't know if everyone noticed; his crew was made up of smart, talented, observant people, but they also weren't looking for/at Kaidan's ass ( _At least they better not_ , he thought with a small surge of unfamiliar possessiveness).

They had only been back aboard the ship for a few days before Shepard could wait no longer.

They sat in the observation lounge, enjoying a quiet moment of togetherness. They hadn't advertised nor hidden their new found relationship, but they both enjoyed private moments of romance instead of stolen public touches. Shepard ran a hand up and down Kaidan's back in an unconscious movement, sending warm feelings throughout the biotic's body.

Kaidain distractedly reached for his drink, placed just slightly out of his reach on the table. His fingers swiped the glass and tipped it over, sending it rolling off the table onto the floor. It landed with a dull thud and Kaidan cursed mildly under his breath, standing to get it.

Shepherd watched him, eyes following his body throughout the whole movement. The way he bent...it would have been much easier and more comfortable of he knelt the the side, rather than rear facing Shepard, yet he did it anyway. The man was always pragmatic unless given sufficient cause.

The commander smiled broadly as he was joined on the sofa, earning an inquisitive gaze from his partner, "Well, I'm glad you find it funny that I spilt alcohol on the floor, Shepard," he said in mock offense.

"That's a waste, not an amusement," he said, partially in jest and partially serious, "What I did find funny was the little show you put on."

Kaidan's thick eyebrow lifted, "Show?"

"Don't tell me you don't notice. Your ass was way in the air there."

His eyebrow reached up further, "That's what happens when you bend down."

"Not that way it's not," he smirked then, "So you mean to say that you've been doing that this whole time...with no idea?"

"Doing what!?"

Shepard laughed, "I'll make sure to point out to you next time you swivel your hips when you walk or pull your uniform pants up higher than usual. Or when you bend over the counter, or-"

The older man gave a nervous chuckle, shushing his lover, "I get it! So I may have been...promoting my _assets_. Is that so wrong?"

"Hardly. I've noticed your _assets_ for a long time, so you don't need to go out of your way."

"Thank you," he said, slightly embarrassed, slightly smug, "It couldn't hurt to continue advertising though."

"What if there's another buyer?" jealousy seeped into his tone and Kaidan gently kissed it away.

"With the way you've been ogling, I doubt anyone would take that chance, Shepard. I may not be a subtle seller, but you are an even less subtle customer."

A grin stretched across the Spectre's face, which he quickly tried to cover with faux irritation (he failed), "Well at least we don't need to worry about telling them anymore."

Kaidan's smile matched his own, "Nah, they probably knew before we did. You can only request so many private visits and volunteer for so many missions before someone notices."

"I guess you can only go for so many private hospital visits and take someone on so many missions before people notice," he said, happiness leaping from his smile into his tone of voice, "Even if they didn't know and we told them, they wouldn't care much."

"We have a essentially genderless Asari, a gay shuttle pilot and mechanic, and we have broken so many protocols otherwise I can't even count. I think they're okay."

This earned a laugh from Shepard, "We aren't the most conventional ship, I'll admit."

Kaidan resumed his position nestled into Shepard's side, and the other wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "That's why so many people," began the Major, "want to serve under you. You don't always follow regulations, and you don't always do the right thing, but in the end, you're the only one getting things done. Against Cerberus, against the Reapers."

Pride built in the chest of the other, and he squeezed Kaidan closer, "Well, having someone talk so highly of me might also draw people in."

The biotic grinned, "I'll admit to being a little biased. Though even the ones who haven't or aren't sleeping with you would say pretty much the same."

"I wonder how many of those there are," he said teasingly, but regretted it immediately after. Though Kaidan clearly knew it was a joke, his eyes dropped and looked pained.

"Hey now. It's just you. Like we said back on the Citadel, someone special. You're the only one for me, got it?"

Kaidan's expression softened. "I know, sorry. I think I know why I was showing off, now," he said, his tone seeping into playful.

An amused eyebrow was raised, "Is that so?"

"It is so," he swung his hips so he straddled his Commander. He placed his arms languidly over his lover's shoulders, "I like people knowing that you're mine."

The younger man grinned, "I think I've made that perfectly clear."

"You have, to me. I just...don't mind reminding everyone else upon occasion."

"I never took you as the possessive type, Alenko," Shepard said, with not a small amount of mirth in his tone.

"Well, Shepard, you change people," his voice grew more serious, "besides, the galaxy as we know it may be ending. I want to be able to claim, 'The guy who everyone loves and I've had a puppy crush on for years is mine and I know it'. It feels nice."

Shepard recognized the weight of the statement, but wanted to lighten Kaidan's thoughts. "Well he's definitely yours and quite likes it that way."

With a smile, Kaidan leaned down and kissed him, slowly and contentedly. He tightened his loose grip on Shepard's shoulders, bringing his arms up behind his head cradle it gently. The kiss deepened, but was still unhurriedly and adoring. Kaidan had brought up a good point; the end of days may soon be upon them, so their was no point in not enjoying their newfound love. The basked in each other for another few moments, before pulling away with lightly flushed cheeks.

"I might have to put on show more often," Kaidan teased,

"Couldn't say I would mind the view."

The Major's eyes went up and down the body beneath them, "I'd enjoy the view a hell of a lot more in a more fitting room, wouldn't you?" he said invitingly.

The Commander grinned, "I believe you're right."

Kaidan got off him and stood up in a fluid motion, hot gaze never leaving Shepard.

As Shepard followed him to the Captain's quarters, he found his eyes moving to the fine ass that began all this. Their was a definitely sway to the way he walked, putting a grin to his face. He most definitely did _not_ mind.•

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get them as in character as I could for only having watched several versions of their romance. Also, a few small things:
> 
> -The timeline is not really accurate in anyway so I tried to avoid mention of outside events
> 
> -It may seem weird that Shepard got jealous, but then made that commentabout sleeping with everyone. From what little I knoew it seemed like Shepard would be more apt to be jealous, whereas he would think Kaidan isn't. Sorry if it seems hypocritical.


End file.
